


To Be Dominated

by EmpressofFei



Category: Green Lantern (Comics)
Genre: I Don't Even Know, I Tried, Light Bondage, M/M, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-25
Updated: 2014-07-25
Packaged: 2018-02-10 08:29:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 156
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2018055
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmpressofFei/pseuds/EmpressofFei
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hal decides to spend his entire day teasing Sinestro when they're patrolling. From playful touches to stroking his teacher under the table in the dining halls. Sinestro decides enough is enough and confronts Hal in his bedroom.</p>
            </blockquote>





	To Be Dominated

Sinestro flipped him on his stomach, desperation in his voice as he told Hal to spread spread his legs apart and to raise his hips. Hal did as he was told as he displayed his ass in the air for Sinestro, teasing the man by grinding against him. A deep growl ripped through Sinestro as spanked Hal's ass as one hand grabbed him by his hips tightly enough for a bruise to form later.

"You wanted this didn't!" Sinestro roared as he spanked Hal again. A throaty moan escaped Hal's lips. "Just look at you. So confident, so arrogant. I'll make you beg."

Hal let out a breathless gasp as green constructs appeared and bounded his arms tightly together making him have to kneel with limited movement.

"My turn." Sinestro said seduction heavy in his voice.

This is going to be good, Hal thought. A small smirk on his face. This is exactly what he wanted.


End file.
